


More Fun

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	More Fun

Title: More Fun  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #53: Resist.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Mild bondage suggested.

  
~

More Fun

~

Harry watched calmly as Draco approached. When Draco ran a steady finger over his naked flank, Harry shivered, then relaxed.

“No resistance?” Draco asked, his breath wafting against Harry’s cheek as he leaned close. “Not going to struggle? You’re mine. My captive.”

Harry’s fingers curled towards the silk bindings securing him to the bed. “I am,” he agreed. “But the ties have nothing to do with that.”

Draco smirked, settling on top of him. “I know, but it’s roleplay, Harry. It’s more fun if you pretend to resist.”

“Maybe you should pretend to resist me.”

Draco pouted. “That’s no fun.”

~


End file.
